Revenge for StarStruck
by Bluebell Ladytwoshoes
Summary: Koko and Casey, age 13, never had believed that they would meet a talking robot. Because of the creation of StarStruck, they had the adventure of a lifetime - a quest to save Ashley. Follow Optimus Prime and Bumblebee on this quest to save the day!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Victory to all! Calling out to all Autobots anywhere, if you can hear me. Come, my friends, and join us. We will work together to protect the Allspark and fight against Megatron and the Decepticons," Optimus Prime recited, "peace throughout the universe!"

Upon hearing that, Starstruck, Ironhide, Rachet and Bumblebee cheered. Casey and I high-fived. I gazed up fondly at Starstruck. "Without you," I whispered, "I would not have this wonderful adventure." Starstruck smiled.

Standing among the Autobots, I felt a sense of belonging. One month ago, I would not have known Starstruck, or any of the other Autobots, such as Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. I would not have learned about their existence, known how to fight against the Decepticons and the Allspark would have been just a rock. After this wild, crazy adventure, I realized I have become a stronger and courageous person. Without Starstruck, the bond between me and Casey would not have been strong. I think that this adventure was a test on how strong our friendship is. Although we nearly proved our friendship to be brittle, it all worked out in the end. I think the most important thing would have to be trust, loyalty and faith. I learned that thirty days could change your whole life and it could also change a person, to be a better person.

Staring up to the stars, I looked back on my life and how this all started. One month ago…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Astonishment**

"Check out this cube!" Casey told me.

I picked it up in my hands and realised there was some runic carvings on it.

"It is just the right thing to make Starstruck alive!" Casey exclaimed.

"To make who?" I asked.

"You know, the robot in your garage? The one with the pink shoe?" Casey described.

"Oh, that," I said, realising. Four years ago, we made a robot out of a car and its spare parts. However, we were short of something to make out robot alive. I did not know that Casey, my best friend and neighbour since we were born, remembered all our creations, even the failed ones. Just so you know, I am totally a Science guy and Casey is a Mathematic whiz and a computer genius. Ever since the age of five, we had be experimenting with everything and anything we could get our hands on. We have made sonic blasters, sweepers and many more electronic gadgets. Out of all the fifty gadgets we have made so far, only three were successful. Once, we had to turn down a robotic puppy dog we created out of scrap metal after he chewed Ashley's, my full time nanny's, favorite dress. That was one of the many successful creations that gone wrong. Although now I am thirteen, I still feel attached to her as she is a very trustworthy and caring friend. At the age of seventeen, she was hired as my full time nanny and now nine years have passed and it seems that my parents needed her again. She was now at my home watching over me as my parents were on a business trip to China. Since it was the summer holidays, Casey is staying over at my house for two whole weeks. Today was his first day over and we decided to go to the park.

"Earth to Koko, earth to Koko," Casey chanted as he waved a hand in front of my face. "what were you thinking?"

"How to wake up our sleeping robot," I fibbed as I realised I was caught daydreaming. I looked down at the foreign stone in my hand and exclaimed, "Maybe it would!" I practically yelled and Casey jumped, shock by my exclamation.

When we got to my home, we realised that Ashley was gone. I felt something was not right, but Casey said that maybe she just went out to shop for something. Before I had a chance to reply, I heard a low, humming sound on the porch. Running out to investigate, I got the shock of my life, seeing a real life robot standing in front of me, in his arms, he held Ashley. Casey soon caught up and dropped his jaw in horror. The minute the robot saw us, he took off into the sky, accompanied by a screaming Ashley.

"No! Ashley!" I yelled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice said, "Leave her, you know this is goodbye forever,"

"Casey, you know it is not," I said, turning back and realizing that the hand did not belong to Casey. It belonged to a yellow robot with black stripes. "Where's Casey?" I asked him, but he did not answer.

"Hey! I have – what or who is that?" Casey asked in astonishment.

"He is Bumblebee," said a voice. Casey and I looked up to see a blue and red robot turning into the driveway. "And I am their leader, Optimus Prime," he continued.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We are part of the Transformers, a group of autobots whose homeland, Cybertron, was destroyed by the Decepticons." Optimus Prime explained.

"What is the Decepticons?" asked Casey.

"Why did they want to destroy your homeland?" I asked.

"Leave all your questions for later, you will not understand it even if I explain it to you now. Let me tell you a story, maybe it will help," Optimus Prime said.

"Cool! A story!" Casey exclaimed and both of us sat down in front of Optimus Prime.

"A long time ago, the autobots lived peacefully in our homeland, Cybertron. However, It was destroyed by war between the us and the malevolent Decepticons, lead by Megatron in his quest to get hold of the AllSpark. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war, while the Decepticons want to use it to defeat the Autobots and take over the universe. Megatron had managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth, hence, we came to look for it. Fortunately, Megatron crashed landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. Therefore, we have to use this chance to find the Allspark." Optimus Prime told us his story.

"So, who caught Ashley?" I asked.

"We came too late, Starscream, Megatron's second in command, caught her as he thought the Allspark is with her," Optimus Prime explained. "What are your names? Maybe you can help us and we can help you rescue your sister." He asked.

"I am Vermont, but call me Koko, and he is Casey," I introduced.

"It is nice to meet you brothers," Optimus Prime said.

"We are not brothers," I protested. "Casey is my best friend who lives across the street and Ashley is my friend, not my sister!"

"Yep!" Casey agreed.

"Sorry, my mistake. Hello Vermont, hello Casey. Don't worry, we will help you save Ashley," Optimus Prime said.

"Koko," Bumblebee said as he waved to me.

"By any chance, you think you can help us wake Starstruck?" Casey asked.

"Starscream?" Optimus Prime asked incredulously.

"No, Starstruck," Casey said and begun explaining how she came about. After listening, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee agreed.

"Yes!" Casey and I cried.

**What will happen next? Will StarStruck be alive? Will Ashley be saved? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
****New Beginnings**

"Good news, boys!" Optimus Prime announced, standing at the entrance of the garage. "Starstruck is alive!"

More than elated, Casey and I punched our fists into the air. We ran into the open doors and saw a magnificent she-robot standing there, her eyes lighted up with neon pink. Seeing us, she cowered towards the corner of the garage.

"It is alright, they are on my side," Optimus Prime explained and Starstruck stood a little straighter.

After the introduction of Starstruck to everyone else, Optimus Prime called more of the Autobots to meet us. We met two other Autobots, Ironhide and Ratchet. Ironhide, their weapon specialist, was huge compared to Bumblebee and his whole body was silver. Ratchet, their medic, was a yellow robot and was said to be the bravest of them all. He could risk his life to pull any injured comrade out of the battlefield and treat him. Casey and I admired them for a while and then surveyed the damage they did to my house when they first arrived. Ironhide arrived clumsily onto the porch and knocked over my father's favourite pot of plant and all its contents spilled out onto the freshly woven doormat. Ratchet, on the other hand, landed more carefully but he did not notice the birdbath and sent it crashing down. That would be hard to replace. I invited everyone into the garage to talk.

"Ironhide and Ratchet, can you please be more careful?" I requested politely.

"It was your fault that you left the potted plant in my path to knock over," Ironhide said, an edge to his voice.

"Sorry, I will try to replace to replace the water fountain I have crushed." That was Ratchet's reply. It sounded more sincere than Ironhide's.

"Ironhide, it was your fault, so please apologise," Optimus Prime demanded.

"Okay," Ironhide said, "sorry." His voice came out more of a whimper than an apologise.

"Apology accepted," I said.

"Optimus Prime, there was something you wanted to talk to us about right? Some sort of mission, I suppose? So that we can save Ashley?" Casey asked the Autobot leader.

"Yes, I was about to get to that. So now that all of you are acquainted to each other, I can begin." Optimus Prime paused to obtain eye contact with everybody in the circle and went on. "Vermont and Casey's friend, Ashley, had been kidnapped by Megatron's second in command, Starscream. Now, we have to save Ashley from the Decepticons and at the same protect the AllSpark which is used to create Starstruck. Megatron must have sensed the AllSpark's existence with Vermont, therefore, he sent Starscream here. They might come back so all of us must be alert at all times as this is our only hideout. Vermont, I shall pass the AllSpark to you to protect.

"Before we embark on this dangerous quest, I'd like Vermont, Casey and, our most newest family member of the Autobots, Starstruck to be mentally and physically prepared. For this may cause them to feel queasy. Are you guys ready embark on the quest of your lifetime?" Optimus Prime asked and we shouted enthusiastically. "That's good! So now I shall pair you up so everybody has someone to look out for and who looks out for you…" Optimus Prime began pairing us up and soon, everything was settled.

My partner was Bumblebee and Casey's was Starstruck. Optimus Prime paired with Ironhide, leaving Ratchet alone. He was the medic after all. We were instructed to leave two days later.

"I suppose you guys need rooms?" I asked.

"I am afraid so," Optimus Prime answered. "However, Ironhide and I shall stay in this room as we are too big to fit in your house."

"Okay, but what about the rest?"

"Bumblebee and Ratchet should be able to enter your front door, as for Starstruck, I suggest you give it a try."

"Okay, come on, Casey! Let's show them their rooms!"

Half an hour later, everyone was settled in their rooms. Ironhide and Optimus Prime were discussing battle strategies while Ratchet, with the help of Starstruck, were in the guest room beside the kitchen arranging out his spare parts he may need for the battle to treat wounds. Bumblebee was resting in my parents' room while Casey and I are sharing my room. Occasionally, Ratchet would bring up frilly, pink items from the guest room in disgust and place them in my room. Those items belong to Ashley as she was currently occupying the guest room. Casey and I would laugh every time Ratchet did that.

Since Casey went to join Bumblebee in my parents' room, listening to stories about past battles, I lay down on my bed and began to think. As everyone was busy preparing for the battle against the Decepticons, I prepared myself for something else. What everyone, including Casey, was worrying about was the battle to save Ashley, but I was worrying about something else – how to keep the Autobots and all this knowledge a secret to others. _It would be easy keeping this a secret to my parents, but what about Casey's? They'd want to speak to Ashley tonight, to see how Casey is staying at my home. How should we explain Ashley's disappearance? They would not believe that she'd been captured by robots? Let's just hope they would not call us before their two week holiday tomorrow. That was why, they allowed Casey to stay at my place. Maybe, just maybe… …_

**What will be instored for Koko and Casey? Will the cat be out of the bag? Or will the secret be concealed? Stay tuned to find out more!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
Catastrophe!**

Ring! The telephone rang in the kitchen. Oh no! I thought. That must be Ashley! What should I do now? Just then, I heard Casey pick up the phone. Panicked, I ran into the kitchen and snatched the phone, dodging weird glances from Ratchet and Starstruck. "Hello, I am sorry but Ashley is not available! Bye!" I rushed out my words and hung up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Don't you want to keep the Autobots a secret from your parents?"

"But, what has it got to do with my phone call?"

"That was your parents, wasn't it?"

"Er…no,"

"What? Then who was that?"

"That was Ben, from down the street. Who do you think it is?"

"Your parents! Shouldn't they call to check in with Ashley?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! They should be calling, what are we going to do? Now that Ashley is gone!"

Suddenly, the phone rang again. I picked it up. "Yello? Oh, I am afraid you have gotten the wrong number."

A voice came through at the other end. "Vermont, I know it is you. Very funny, now may I speak to my son?" It was Casey's father.

After Casey's father had a long conversation with him, the phone was finally hung up. "He wants me to be there went they are leaving." Casey told me. "The best thing is that they did not ask for Ashley!"

"Great! But, we have another problem. We have to go out to purchase dinner for ourselves,"

"I don't see that as a problem…"

"You don't, but I do…"

I left Bumblebee in-charge of the whole house as I did not want to interrupt Optimus Prime and Ironhide discussing the battle strategies. Then, Casey and I left for the supermarket, hoping Bumblebee will keep his promise in keeping the house under control. Once we came back, we got the horror of our lives. The grass in the front yard was unearthed and strewn all over the place, and my father's vegetable patch was stomped out. A couple of tiles on the roof was missing and a window was smashed. "Rat munching rattlesnakes!" I yelled.

"Bumblebee!" Casey cried as we stepped over the mess into the kitchen.

Bumblebee's head appeared in the doorway. "Did you create all this mess?" I asked him and he ducked his head. "Sorry," he apologised.

"Autobots! Assemble!" I yelled.

One by one, Starstruck, Ratchet, and Bumblebee fell into a straight line. Ratchet told us that Starstruck and Bumblebee were playing tag when they were having too much fun, they destroyed the front yard. By the time Ratchet came out, the front yard was wrecked. "You guys, clean up now!" I ordered. "Yes, sir!" they answered. I put a hand on Casey's shoulder and said, "now we shall just sit back and relax while watching them clean up the front yard," Casey grinned mischievously and we slapped five.

_Well, all's well ends well! At least this is how my day is turning out._ I thought as I lay on my bed that night. Looking out of the window, I saw the neatly trimmed yard, tidied by the Autobots this evening after they wrecked it. I hope the next days would be as easy as this. _Tomorrow, Casey is going to see his parents off for their holiday while the rest of us will be preparing for the great day of war. Ashley will be saved! Victory to Autobots! _

**Will the Autobots and the boys successfully defeat the Decepticons? Keep your eyes peeled for more!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
The Unexpected Meeting**

The next day came and went too fast, way too fast for Casey and I and the Autobots. Soon, the night of the battle arrived. We have no time to lose, fight while you still can. The night is young, boys, never give up! Optimus Prime's words echoed in my head as the troupe approached the clearing, waiting for the Decepticons to arrive. Our leader made a deal to battle Megatron, whilst negotiating the release of Ashley. "They're here!" Casey gave an excited squeak.

Optimus Prime stood straighter, as if bracing himself, and trudged forward with Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Starstruck in tow. Casey and I hung back, as we were instructed to. At the same time, Megatron led his troupe of Decepticons onto the field. I recognised them through Optimus Prime's introduction of pictures the night before. Starscream, Barricade, Bonecrusher, Brawl, and Blackout were following closely behind their leader. I was surprised and shocked by the size of the Decepticons' army and felt discouraged. I turned and wanted to whisper something to Casey, but he was not there. A scrapping sound distracted me from the battlefield and I decided to investigate. _Hope you win, Optimus Prime._ I prayed silently and headed for the sound. It came from the forest. As I neared the sound, a snarl could be heard. "I have got you now!"

I gasped as I saw a tiny Decepticon robot grabbing Casey by his neck, holding him hostage. I was about to run up to save him, when a silver robot ran up, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Not so fast! Fren-zy!" he said, dragging the Decepticon's name. So that is Frenzy! I heard all about him from Ratchet, saying how good a hacker he is. Better not let Frenzy near my computer! "Here to stop me, huh, Jazz? I will never let you!" Frenzy said to the small, silver robot. Jazz… the name sounded familiar, way too familiar. Did Ironhide mentioned him before? Could he be an Autobot? It seems like he can save Casey!

"Yes, let the boy go and I will spare you! Now!" the minute the words left Jazz's mouth, he shined a bright light at Frenzy. I turned away, blinded by the strong beam.

"Ah!" Casey screamed as he too was blinded by the light.

"Let him go!" Jazz ordered as he aimed the beam to Frenzy's eye upon knowing that he hurt Casey.

Frenzy could not take the light any longer, released Casey and said, "you will not see the last of me Ja-zz," he snarled, dragging the silver robot's name just as Jazz did to him. Frenzy took one last look at his enemy and fled into the skies.

Seeing Casey dodge the light from Jazz's headlights, he immediately switched it off. "Th-thanks," Casey stammered as he tried to stand up. Before either of them could say a word, I rushed forward to help my best friend. "Are you okay?" I asked Casey and he nodded. I noticed he was still in shock.

"Hello, young ones! I am Jazz, who are you?" I noticed how friendly the small robot was and smiled.

"Hello, Jazz, you seem friendly, thanks for helping my buddy. I am Koko, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and Jazz shook it.

"I like being friendly, it makes robots like me. Yes, of course, I am an Autobot. Surprisingly, you know my leader. Koko, it is my duty to protect innocent people from Decepticons. What is your name, little feller?" Jazz turned to Casey.

"Casey," Casey replied. "Hello, you are much of a talker aren't you? Very unlikely of an Autobot."

"Hello, Casey. Optimus Prime and Ironhide like to tease me about being a talker, I guess that is my strength. Oh, yes, I like music, do you?"

"Er… you do know you have just fought Frenzy and saved Casey, right?" I realised, Jazz was really friendly and found it weird why he started talking about music.

"Yes, I am just trying to make you feel at home. Well, your friend Casey seemed in quite a shock that I should be a clown to cheer him up. Anyways, you two should not go to the battlefield now, the battle seemed to be raging, maybe it is best for you to stay indoors and –"

I cut Jazz off and pointed to the battlefield. "Look, I appreciate your humour and all but the battle is not raging at all. Optimus Prime and Megatron seemed to be negotiating something. It seems like both leaders do not wish to fight."

"Oh," Jazz said in a small voice. "Well then, fun's over! Let's just wait till they are done."

I ignored the new comer, but it seems that he and Casey have a lot in common. I was intensely watching the negotiation on the battlefield, wishing Casey would be more serious and focus on this. As the day started to brighten, the two leaders retreated and I realised that Jazz and Casey had fallen asleep. Once Ratchet reached us, he said to Casey, "I wouldn't blame you for sleeping, buddy, the negotiation was really a bore to me."

As we headed home, Casey and I told them about how Jazz fought Frenzy. Bumblebee was more than elated to see his best friend again and Optimus Prime was happy that he had one more Autobot helping on his side. He said that Jazz was a brave fighter and was never afraid to fight anyone bigger than his size. Ironhide added that Jazz was too friendly even for an Autobot. I kept bugging Optimus Prime to tell us what he and Megatron agreed on, but he kept saying we should get home first. Sighing, I walked on with the group back home. I yawned. We had spent the whole night out. The minute I get home, I am going to lie on my bed and sleep for the whole day! This is the first time I ever stayed up for the whole night. I am dying to know what the negotiation was about! If only, I could get…some…sleep… yawn! As I finished my yawn, I collapsed in exhaustion into Starstruck's arms and fell into a deep sleep as she carried me all the way home.

**What is the negotiation about? Read my next chapter to find out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
Woes**

When I woke up the next day, it was already three in the afternoon. After washing up, I felt my pocket. The usual lump of the Allspark was not there. I panicked and searched my whole room until Ratchet came up and asked what was all that racket. I flushed and fibbed that I was looking for my teddy bear. He nodded and told me to go downstairs and join Casey for lunch. Dejected, I followed him down. Casey realised that I looked worried and asked me what was going on. I shook my head and stuffed some rice in my mouth. Casey did not probe further and he changed the subject. He probably thought that I missed my parents.

"Hey, you know what?" Casey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Watch this!" The minute the words left Casey's mouth, he lifted the chair I was sitting on with one hand. Frightened, I gripped the seat of the chair tightly and willed to be let down. Casey put the chair down and smirked. "How do you like my new powers?"

"Powers?" Come to think of it, Casey was not that strong. He could never have lifted the chair, plus the weight of me off the ground single-handedly.

"Yeah, Starstruck gave me some to protect myself, and the rest of us."

"What?" I did not believe Casey could get powers from Starstruck. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know… I guess Starstruck has extra, so she gave me some."

"Never mind that. It is not fair that you get to have powers and I don't have!"

"Hey! You are the bearer of the Allspark! That is the best privilege!"

"Oh, you really think so?" I asked sheepishly and Casey nodded. How could I tell him that I lost the Allspark when he actually admirers me for protecting it. He has a point too. Protecting the allsprak is better than having super strength or any other powers. However, it is a risky task. You will never know when you will lose it.

"What are you thinking?" Casey asked me, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "This Optimus Prime thinks you are more responsible than me! It is something you should be proud of! Don't be disheartened, you are still better than me."

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered.

I finished the last of my lunch and decided to go back to the area and backtrack my path and see if I can find what I have lost. I just hope that Megatron or one of the Decepticons do not find it first. Just as I reached the dirt road in the middle of the forest, I sinister voice called out to me.

"Hey, hey! Looking for this?" The scrawny Decepticon waved a grey cube in the air. _The Allspark! I was too late!_

"It is not yours! Give it back!" I yelled, lunging myself at the enemy and tried to snatch the Allspark back from him. I managed to knock it out of his hands but his friend came up and snatched it from the ground. I recognised him as Frenzy. "Frenzy! Don't you and your friend have any manners?" I yelled at the two Decepticons and stood up.

Just as I thought I was about to lose, a bright light shone from behind me. Jazz! He is here to save me! I heard a familiar trill and realised that Bumblebee was there too. Frenzy, upon seeing the light, he dropped the Allspark in surprise and backed away. Apparently, the scrawny Decepticon was not afraid of the light. Just as he was about to bend down to pick up the Allspark, I slid on my back and kicked the grey cube out form his reach. Bumblebee scooped it up from the ground and pushed it into my pocket. "Thanks," I told him and he smiled.

"You Decepticons are a bunch of fools! Thinking you can mess with us? No chance! Wheelie! You think you can get the Allspark?" That was Jazz. As usual, he was reasoning out with the enemy.

Bumblebee did no further delay and whacked Wheelie on the head. His small eyes nearly dropped out and he knew he was not welcome. Defeated, he crept into the forest, to join Frenzy. I heaved a sigh of relief and faced the Autobots. "Thank you for saving me,"

"You were good yourself," Jazz complimented me and I beamed. My happiness was short-spanned as Jazz questioned me about the Allspark. I told him the truth. Bumblebee's usually bright face had darkened and it told me how important the cube was to them. I apologised sincerely and they promised not to tell anyone else.

On the way back home. Jazz and Bumblebee told me the negotiation last night. They said that if Megatron did not receive the Allspark, he will destroy Ashley. I gasped and stared at the cube in my hands. "Don't worry, be happy!" Bumblebee sang out.

Jazz nodded and said, "We are discussing another way of saving Ashley. Don't worry, it will mean no harm to anyone. However, we haven't thought of the perfect solution yet. So, we need your help,"

"Sure," I replied. I knew it was going to be harder each day, but I know I would persevere. Even though a week have not even passed yet, I felt like I grew older, more mature, growing stronger every day. From this experience, I knew how much the Allspark meant to the Autobots and I felt more responsible and as if the world is counting on me. _Well, at least the Autobots are counting on me. _I felt proud and I knew that I should not be jealous of Casey for having greater powers than mankind. I knew I was important and the world of Cybertron is counting on me to save it. This whole experience gained me a lot of knowledge and taught me how to be a better person. _But I am still worried for Ashley. How should I explain to my parents if anything were to happen to her? How will they feel, will they believe me? I should put all this aside, and follow Jazz and Bumblebee, being carefree and yet, at the same time, vigilant. I hope the rest of this day will turn out right._

**Will Ashley be saved? Will the Autobots stand a chance? Will Koko and Casey face betrayal? Or is it a test of loyalty? Keep your eyes peeled for more hair rising adventures!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Problems**

Soon, it was dinner time. As usual, Casey and I were eating Chinese takeaway food. Casey seemed frustrated about something, but I could not figure out what was going on in his mind. We ate our dinner in silence. I knew something was wrong. After I skipped desert and went to find Ratchet. When I entered the medicine room, petroleum stung my nose. I noticed that Ratchet's hands were greasy with black oil. I frowned. _What had happened? Did someone got injured? _When Ratchet saw me enter, he immediately wiped his hands on a white cloth and said that he was fixing his tools. I asked him if he knew why Casey was so quiet, he told me that Casey and Starstruck had some disagreements and fell out. _Oh, so that was what happened._ I thought miserably. Sighing, I went to talk to Casey while he was staring at his desert, as if the bowl of sweetness had worms in it.

"Is anything wrong? You seem dejected, are you okay?"

Casey heard me and continued to fiddle with his spoon. He did not look up. I could tell that his eyes were weary. I have never seen him like that before. The only time he came close to that look was when he realised Starstruck could not be brought to life. Was it about the disagreements he had with Starstruck? I knew him for so long that I could practically read his mind, this time for sure, I could not. When I was about to give up on asking him, he sighed. "It is too late. Everything that could have happened had happened."

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head. Casey seem as if his whole world was coming to an end. I wonder what was bothering him.

"Starstruck and I fought. Ironhide got sliced into two because I threw her at him. It was an accident! I never knew Ironhide would come in to the garage at that moment! Now Ratchet is fixing him. I should never argued with Starstruck about her leakage. She is young and don't know anything about it. How can I expect her to fix it? Now that I have messed things up, everything had gone bad. What should I do now?" Casey buried his head into his hands.

So that was what I noticed in the medicine room! The petroleum must have came from Ironhide and Ratchet was putting him back together like Humpty Dumpty. But why would he want to hide it from me? "Oh," that was all I could say. I did not knew how to respond. With Ironhide down and Starstruck and Casey weak from personal issues, will the group still have strength if the Decepticons attacked us without notice? I sighed and slumped into my seat. Why is today turning out so badly?

Casey took one last look at me and got up from his seat. Acting fast, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the chair. "Does Optimus Prime know?" I asked.

"No, but now I am not too sure. Did Ratchet tell you anything?"

"No, Ratchet hid this whole thing from me. I don't know why, but he does not want anyone to know about what happened to Ironhide. Did you tell him not to inform anyone?" I double checked and Casey shook his head. Suspicion was rising in me. _Was there something about Ironhide that must not be known by us? _

"I don't think it could be Starstruck, either. Ratchet does not like anyone prodding into his medicine business, I guess."

"But Ironhide is in great danger! What if he…he…" I trailed off as I dared not think what will happen to him.

"Yeah, he may die from loss of petrol. I think Ratchet knows what he is doing. I have to report this to Prime, and face my consequences. I should be punished for this."

"Okay, but let me go with you."

"Why?" Casey asked. "This is nothing to do with you."

"I have to tell him that I cannot hold the Allspark anymore. It is too dangerous. I may be in bigger danger than Ironhide, if the Decepticons attack me again."

Casey shook his head. "You have to be the bearer of the Allspark! Everyone is counting on you! You cannot give up!"

I stood up. "I am not giving up! It's just that I am scared. I just want someone else to hold the Allspark. Someone like you, who has powers to protect it."

Casey did a double take, before settling down again. "No, you have to continue in being the protector. No one is more brave and capable than you. I will stand with you. I will help you. Just stay the protector, and I – and the other Autobots – will help you no matter what. Trust me. It is the best duty for you." Upon saying that, Casey stood up and went out of the room to find Optimus Prime. I sat back down, letting out a long sigh. It is no good. Casey will get himself in trouble. I have to do something! Even though I am lying, I don't know how Optimus Prime would react after knowing that Ironhide is wounded so badly, and there may be something mysterious about him too. I have to find it by myself. So Optimus Prime must not know! I have to stop Casey from telling our leader! I jolted up and sauntered towards the garage.

* * *

"Yes, Casey?" Optimus Prime asked as Casey stepped into the room.

"I…I –" Casey began but I ran into the room and cut him off.

"Sorry, Optimus. Casey just wanted to tell you that something wrong has happened! I lost the Allspark!" I yelled as I do not know what I should say. I looked at Casey's direction and winked at him, willing him to play along with me. Casey did not meet my eye and looked away. _Come on, Casey! Now you help to help me!_

Optimus Prime stared at me, as if studying a foreign creature. He finally said, "Nonsense! The Allspark is in your pocket!" I looked down at the bulky pocket and laughed nervously, "Oh! So I have not lost it! Haha! Silly me, looking everywhere for it!"

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. I was shocked, but was thankful that he played along with me. "Silly us! Thanks anyway, Prime! Bye!" Casey said in a hurry. Without waiting for a reply, he yanked me out of the room and into the kitchen. "What is wrong with you? I have to admit my mistake!"

"You can't!" I yelled and jumped in to explain my theory. However, Casey shook his head.

"This is my mistake! Even if Ironhide is a mystery, I have to face the music, right?"

"Yes, but I think we should investigate first."

"Okay, but I have to own up my wrong doing. If you just let me,"

"But –" Before I could retort, Ratchet came to us and announced.

"I shall announce that Ironhide's condition had worsen for the past half an hour and he is proclaimed…"

**Will Ironhide be alive? What will happen to the two boys? Keep your eyes peeled for more exciting chapters!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:  
Climax 1: Defiance**

"Come on, Koko!" Casey cried. "You know Ashley needs us! You cannot bear to see her perish, can you? Didn't you say that you will save her?" It was night time already and Casey and I are in the kitchen. Casey heard about the negotiation and I said I will not do anything about it. I realized that I have no power and no say in all this. Optimus Prime has the right to decide.

Many days have passed and now, it was time to launch an attack to the Decepticons to rescue Ashley. Everyone else seem to have other plans, but I think it would be too late by then. It turns out that Ironhide was still alive and kicking and there was nothing mysterious about him. Casey was right. Ratchet was just a grump about not letting others in to his medicine business. Optimus prime did punish Casey as he turned himself in. Starstruck did the same later and got punished too. Casey and Starstruck resolved their problems and life got back to – almost – normal. Things turned out well. However, this time, Casey and I were arguing about saving Ashley. I was chickening out of Casey's plan. He wanted us to sneak to Megatron's territory without the knowledge of the Autobots, but I think we should wait for Optimus Prime to give us the green light. I was whisked back to our argument as Casey practically yelled in my face.

"Have you forgotten about our promise? Do you remember it?" Casey went on again about the rights to save Ashley.

"We are one," I muttered just loud enough for Casey to hear. Ever since things started to get crazy, I told Casey about my motto and he turned it into a promise. To him, 'we are one' was a very important promise. I continued, "you are right, I don't want to let Ashley be destroyed just like that. I have to do something. But don't you get it? If Megatron gets the Allspark so we can save her, all the Autobots, including Starstruck, will perish in her place! Aren't you worried? What if Megatron takes over the universe? What will become of us? Saving Ashley can wait a little more!"

"Which means you want to sacrifice your lifelong trust for saving the robots? A human life is more precious! You can't delay anymore! Ashley might die in Megatron's hands!"

"But, if Megatron rules the universe, all human and Autobot life will be crushed! Starstruck would be destroyed too! Just like that!" – I showed Casey a movement of crushing something in my hand – "I have no choice!"

"Yeah, but what if we can destroy Megatron before he does that? Ashley would be saved too! It would be like killing two birds with one stone! She is a living human and your good friend! None of this compares to Starstruck and the Autobots! Without them, our life would be much better and less neck risking! Nothing would have changed!"

"How can you say that? Starstruck was the one that saved you from Bonecrusher! She was the one who gave you your powers of strength! You once said you appreciated it!" I related an incident that had happened two days earlier. It was a battle between the Autobots, Casey and I, and Bonecrusher and Starscream. The Decepticons came and fought for the AllSpark, but they lost. Then, Starstruck came and said that if Megatron really gets the AllSpark, he have to release Ashley STAT. That made the Decepticons want the AllSpark even more.

"That was before all this happened! She is the one who made Megatron realize that he should kill Ashley straight away! She is the trouble maker and she will not be welcomed anymore!" Casey's face was hot and he knew he had gone too far, but can he take it back? No. he had to be strong and stand his ground.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked, toning down my voice, sounding hurt. "Starstruck is your friend and she trusts you. Furthermore, you created her. You can't put her down!"

"I gave Starstruck life, which means I also can take her life away! Since you disagree with me, I think it is best for us to go separate ways." This time, Casey knew he had pushed the limits. He wanted to take it all back, but he knew he could not. He said it out, it was all too late.

I shook my head sadly. _What went into Casey's mind? Where was his soft, kind heart which had an acceptance for everything and everyone?_ I thought. After a few heartbeats of silence, I broke it. "Maybe, it is better if I just leave. I guess we are just not meant to be friends. Good luck and goodnight, Casey." I said sadly. I was disappointed that Casey wanted to break our strong bond of friendship that we wanted to last forever.

Without waiting for Casey to say anything, I turned my back and walked out of the kitchen. As I reached the back gate, Bumblebee tried to stop me from leaving but I brushed passed him. My heart was numb with pain and fear, and I could faintly hear Casey's voice calling me. _It is too late, buddy. You broke our bond, it cannot be mend._ I thought and I felt as if a dagger stabbed my heart. However, I put one foot in front of the other and trotted slowly into the forest. All this while letting the darkness of the night swallow me up.

* * *

What no one knew was that Starstruck had been hovering in the kitchen listening in to Casey's and my conversation. In her stealth mode, she can be invisible and go almost anywhere, unseen. She took interest in our conversation and decided to eavesdrop. Heartbroken after hearing what Casey just said, Starstruck decided to leave the group as well. She did not know where to go, but she knew she was not welcomed here anymore. _Why stay when no one cares for you?_ She thought sadly. _I thought Casey is my friend! I never knew this side of him! Should I give him the benefit of the doubt? No. Why should I? I should not trust him anymore! Why am I feeling like this? Robots should not have feelings! At least that is what Casey said when he was lecturing me about myself. Casey again? Why care for someone who doesn't care for you? Hard core, girl! You are built with a hard core! Forget Casey! Forget everyone! Seek a new life on your own! I do not need them! Goodbye, my friends. I have gone through enough. _Starstruck left by the front door in stealth mode, making sure no one saw her.

* * *

Optimus Prime paced around the guest room. He was thinking about a plan to protect the AllSpark and save Ashley from Megatron. "Where's Bumblebee?" he asked Ironhide.

"He went out not long ago," Ironhide replied, not looking up from polishing his weapon. He had lost too much time in the medicine room, recuperating from Casey's blow. He did not want to forgive that lad though, but Optimus Prime persuaded he to do so and he did. After all, it was an accident.

"Call him and Rachet up here, I have got a plan." Optimus Prime ordered.

"Too late, Koko is gone and he is not coming back," Casey blurted, suddenly appearing from the open door.

"What? Where'd he go?" Ironhide asked.

Bumblebee caught up and shook his head. "Na-uh,"

"What is Vermont thinking? Ditching us that this moment in time?" Ironhide said, frustratedly waving his right arm which had became a cutter.

Optimus Prime was silent all this while, observing how his group members react to this piece of information. "We shall have a meeting," he finally announced. _We_ _shall see how this turns out. What was done cannot be undone. It is too late now. Victory or defeat, all depends on this very day, and my very important plan._

**Will Koko surrender himself to Megatron? Will he manage to saveAshley? What will happen to Starstruck? What is Optimus Prime's plan? Read on to find out**!


End file.
